Quadruple the Valor
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: *In the same series as Old School Christmas.* It's nearing Valentines Day! And guess what? Everybody wants a certain someone to be their valentine! Who will get who? And what happened to Pitch? He doesn't look to good...
1. What Day is It?

Nikolai was a considerate fellow who had a passion for wrapped up presents. In fact, he had an affinity that involved giving people wrapped up boxes with bawdy ribbons (it had to be stylish, or what was the use?) and a wonderful surprise hidden within. It brought great joy to the Russian native's heart to see what his hobbies had done to the people who received them.

Of course, giving presents was well and all, but Nikolai wondered what it would be like to give a gift to someone he cared about. Don't get me wrong, he did give fantastic baubles to his parents that were useful, but he really wanted to _give _something special. Something that would bring an already happy-go-lucky grin blow up into something… far more warmer. A smile just for him.

He looked to the calendar and was fairly surprised by what he saw. However, it fit his _wanting_ mood perfectly. In a few days… he shook his head at the close deadline and grinned as he eyed his toolbox. It was time to get epic.

* * *

Joey was getting a hard time from his parents.

No, you misunderstand me.

He is getting a hard time from his parents.

Why?

Cause he was brewing magical substances in the kitchen without special permission. You see, because Joey loved his little plastic eggs and painting them, his father was wary that he might drink the dye that would coat the eggs. Another sneaking suspicion was that Joey might get so fed up with life, that he might want to become one with the Easter Bunny… and become him. And that, my friends, is why his parents were lecturing him on the importance of telling somebody that he had to decorate his eggs.

"I was jus' getting' a whoop-whoop from all a this," Joey muttered as he decorated his eggs with artistic flourish. Currently, he was sitting on the dining room table with a wad of newspapers protecting the wood from getting wet and defiled from his imaginative antics.

"Well, your mother and I, thought you should play with your other mates," his father offered lightly. Unlike his son, who had dark black hair, he sported sandy blonde hair that appeared shaggy. "Ain't right for ya to be holed up in here like a sick kangaroo."

"Dad," Joey groaned as he had the sinking realization that maybe his father might poke fun at his name. "Ya have to make fun of me now?"

His father laughed as he gave his son a noogie, while being extra careful not to interfere with his son's hard work.

"What kind of father would I be if I couldn't do that?" His friendly face suddenly collapsed into a sober visage. "But seriously, Joey. Is something wrong?"

* * *

"Alright, Pippa, I'm on the plane to England and-and-and," Jack paused as he tried to find something to complete his story. "And then, there's a humongous dragon coming after us!" The young brunette waved his arms about, as if imitating the monster that he created. "Come on Pippa, fly away with me!"

The baby laughed rambunctiously, almost as if she could understand what he was saying. Her chubby arms, cute baby clothes, and puffy dark hair accented her adorable form as she tried to follow her brother with her eyes. It was quite clear to the audience that Pippa absolutely adored her older brother.

"Come on Pippa," Jack feigned irritation," you should be screaming in fear, not laughing." He paused for a moment and grinned a devious smile before lunging at his sister. "I GUESS THE MONSTER IS GOING TO HAVE TO COME AFTER YOU!"

Laughter abounded from both sides of the battlefield as Jack pretended to bite his baby sister.

"Come on Pippa," he taunted. "The dragon's coming after you! Look the dragon's—"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from behind Jack. As if sensing the sudden intrusion, Jack tensed and held his sister to give her protection.

"The dragon—"

* * *

"Is it not beautiful, mother," Nikolai asked curiously. In his hands he held a wooden toy that would delight most people. However, even though his skills were unparalleled, he still felt doubts pile up in his mature mind.

"Da, do not worry, Nikolai," his mother consoled him as she took the wooden trinket from his small hands. "Whoever this is for, I do know that she or he will like it." Her eyes, much like her son's were sparkling with mischief as she handed the toy back to him.

"Might I ask who this is for?"

* * *

"Dad," Joey muttered as he tried to stop his face from blushing a tomato red. "Ya have to do that," he whined contemptuously. Nonetheless, he still allowed his father to lovingly embrace him.

"Yes, I do," his father replied evenly.

"Well, ya see, there's this person who I really want to give a special egg to an' it's gonna be really special…"

Joey's father sweat dropped as he contemplated the conviction behind his son's words. _Where was this in the parent's guide to a healthy life with a child? _Joey's father thought anxiously as he tried to keep his panicky thoughts at bay. It wasn't as if he was interested in having a girlfriend…

"So, uh… Who's the Sheila?"

Then again, it was best not to chance fate.

* * *

"Yo, Jack O' Lantern," his elder sister admonished dramatically as she tried to pirouette on her heel. This resulted in her falling flat on her butt as Pippa laughed at the sight of her elder sister. Which was impossible for her because she never took ballet lessons even though she had the right build for it.

"Hi, Terra," Jack pretended to grumble as he saw his elder sister get up from the floor. "Got some munchies?"

"Not until you get to tell me what you've been up to lately," she teased lightly as she eased Pippa's small form into her comforting arms. "Besides, weren't you supposed to do something for Valentine's Day?"

Awkwardly, the brunette scratched behind his head in an effort to diffuse his growing embarrassment.

"Um, chocolates are nice, right?" He knew that it was a bad idea to give his Valentine something remotely hazardous to her dental health, but wouldn't she make an exception for that one special day? "It's not like anybody's going to care about a stupid holiday anyways." He replied smartly. In truth, he really wanted to make his valentine smile up at him and well… be his valentine for one day! But how could he do that when everyone gave chocolates and she didn't necessarily like them?

"Dude, come one! How are you gonna get yourself a GF if you don't start actin' romantic and lovey-dovey now?" Jack's sister nearly exploded from excitement as she paced the floor in deep thought. Fortunately for Pippa, she received the ride of her life, gurgling her thanks as Terra strategically rocked her against her hip.

"What's a GF," Jack asked cautiously. _Is it a bad thing?_ He thought nervously as his sister began to look at him evilly.

"In time, young grasshopper," she enunciated deeply. "In time."

* * *

Sandy would have been delightedly snoozing, if it were not for the annoying ring tone that he chose for one person. Scratching the gunk out if his eyes, the mute man picked up the phone and waited for the other person to greet him. As soon as he did so, the rage that the person on the other hand had sustained was coming up full force.

"There you are, ya lazy git! I've been trying to contact," he sneezed at this and momentarily blew his nose. "Trying to contact you is so," this time a myriad of coughs took up the other end of the line as Sandy looked on in amusement. "Utter ridiculousness this is! I am really," a clatter was heard as Pitch presumably dropped his cell because God-knows-what, enabling Sandy the pure freedom of staring into space without anyone interrupting. Unlike the evergreen trees that were perpetually green, the golden silence was too sacred to keep alive.

"Alright," this time his voice was muffled, as if he held a tissue in front of his nose. The round man grimaced at the sight that spontaneously popped up in his mind. That was disgusting… "You have to take care of the kids! I am really, really, rea—" Pitch brought an encore of hacking, sneezing, and colorful swearing that would have made Blackbeard blush.

"Ya hear me, Sandy? I. AM. SICK." Muffled coughing was heard on the other end as the ebony haired man tried in vain to stop his undignified weakness that threatened to spill over form his nose. "And I'm not going back to the daycare until I'm fine. Understood?"

Sandy used Morse code to indicate that he understood.

And so, with a crash and a boom, the two responsible adults ended their communication.

* * *

Yeah, this time, instead of focusing on Pitch, I'm more interested in having separate characters interact with one another. Not only that, but I'm trying my hand at a multi-chap, seeing that I barely have any luck with those. Anyways, I want people to review and tell me who should Ariadne choose as her Valentine. If people don't comment, that's fine. I already have a general plot in my head.

Oh, and I introduced a new character! Her name is Terra, I wanted to do a play with magical creatures, so this is Mother Nature. If you want, I could use her more in future stories, or do you all hate her?

Anyways, if you're just here to read, that's okay. Stay tuned for another chapter on Thursday if all goes well!


	2. A Frosty Past and a Fairly Good Future

It was a wonderful day for Ariadne because guess what? This wonderful day that was highly regaled in most parts of the world, the day that would make people swoon in hopes of finding a young man for them, and young lovers to spend the day together was finally here! With a gigantic smile on her face, the young strawberry blonde skipped over to breakfast, eager for a healthy meal to start the day.

Her mother and father, both prestigious dentists in the city of Burgess were reading dissected parts of the newspaper. The kitchen, as usual, flowed with the aroma of a wonderful meal slowly brewing in hopes to get eaten. As a general rule, it was Ariadne's father that cooked for the family. One would shudder in fear if they ever witnessed Ariadne's mother undertake the impossible feat of providing for her family.

"Salutations, dear," her mother smiled gently as she placed her newspaper on the table. Gesturing her daughter to the empty spot opposite of her, Ariadne willingly sat down as she gazed down at the fallen paper.

"Mommy, what does salutations mean? Why did you put the paper on the table? Why do people celebrate love today? What does it mean to fall in love? Why—" The strawberry blonde was stopped from continuing her little interrogation by her father.

"Slow down, sugar."

His daughter glowered at him for a few seconds before letting it disappear into a faint smile. Her whole family knew that she hated being compared to the bane of a tooth's existence.

"You're a bit too young to get yourself in love," he said gruffly as he continued his little rant. He was a burly man, with a greying beard and broad shoulders. He appeared to be around six feet and he was ill tempered enough to prove his toughness. Although he displayed cold reactions to most people, his heart was clearly in the right place. "Besides, bring one of those hooligans home and I'll show'em what it means to get my girl."

Even though the last part was muttered, Ariadne's mother was not hard of hearing and gave her husband a fake stink eye. Laughing quietly, she smacked her husband with a rolled up newspaper and passed a plate filled with salad to her daughter.

"Better hurry up, sugar," she called out teasingly. "We need to get there on time and you want to be the first to give them their gifts, right?"  
The six year old nodded eagerly as she speared her lettuce with much gusto.

* * *

"I don't know, hon," Ariadne's father shook his head grimly. "I still think that we should move her to another daycare. One where she wouldn't grow up with all those gremlins," he growled. He held a pile of paperwork in his hands as he glared at the offensive literature. "And since when did Mariana Mendoza need a filling? She's been doing great job lately."

"Look, I think that growing up with boys is a wonderful idea," Ariadne's mother exclaimed as she twisted her mahogany hair into an elegant bun. "She gets to learn how to be independent, to be a leader, and how to influence the opposite gender!" At her husband's glare, she hastily added," Not in that way!"

"I don't like it, I don't like it all," he grumbled as he placed the papers into his briefcase. "That Russian boy looks like a Communist—and did you see what he did with that toys of his! He carved them with his own knife! He's going to be a murderer one day! And that stupid redneck Australian is going to teach her slang, that we might lose contact with one another! And when that happens when might end up as a stupid redneck with no morals! And don't get me started on that Frost boy! Look at his family! A bunch of thieves that—"

"Yes, yes! We heard about it in all the papers!" Sapphire eyes sparkled with tremendous fury that the greying man almost faltered in his provocative stance. "Just because his parents were not always on the right side of the train tracks, doesn't mean he inherited their lunacy!" She took deep breath before she advanced on her attack on her hot-tempered spouse. "And Nikolai is going to be an entrepreneur one day! Don't you see? He has a wonderful future ahead of him."

"I'm sorry, but," his arms were about to embrace wife when she was abruptly shrugged aside as she turned on him.

"Was I finished? Dearie?" Her eyes seemed to glow with the force of a million suns and then some. "And that Australian redneck has suck artistic talent that I do NOT doubt he will have a magnificent career at what he does best!"

"But," he started weakly. "Ariadne is open to all their perversions and—"

"Have you not learned from what I have told you?" She yelled exasperatedly as she started to pack up for her workday. "Our daughter and her friends are too young to be thinking these things, the Frosts' affair with the law is not our concern, AND Mariana Mendoza was scheduled for two months now." She pushed a few strands of hair from her face as she waited for her daughter to come down the stairs.

"Right sorry," he muttered softly as he went outside to start the car.

* * *

The battlefield was ready.

All the frivolous things that the boys had planted were now ready to be harvested and the benefits reaped.

And when the fairy tale princess walked in the classroom with a nasty pout on her face, the trio advanced into the fight of their lives.

"Well comrades, I better welcome Ariadne," Nikolai bellowed cheerfully as he skipped across the room. In his arms was the neatly wrapped up present—just for her. Little did he know that his 'comrades' were merely his adversaries in their quest to follow along with the holiday.

"Ah, no you don't," Joey muttered as he successfully blocked the young Russian from talking to Ariadne. Like Nikolai, he grasped an offering in his small hands, but it was a far outcry from the red and green ensemble. Instead, he had a basket filled with colorful eggs that matched the color scheme of the day. "Besides, Nik, aren't ya a bit too old for 'er?"

The reply that came back to the Australian was that of a sneer.

"Are you not a bit too young for her?"

"'ey! At least we're the same age!"

"Well, my present is better than your!"

"Don't count to the conversation and I'm better than ya!"

"Disagree."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

A sudden urgent tug at both of the boys' shoulders caused them to acknowledge the presence of their mute teacher.

"Mornin' Sandy," Joey started as he greeted him with a fake smile. "Can you tell Nik here that his present sucks?"

"Nyet," Nikolai called out as he butted in on the conversation. "Joey's basket is nothing to compare to mine," he boasted proudly.

As Sandy was about to use gestures and bits of sign language to convey his opinion on the matter, Joey just HAD to add more to defend his case.

"It's colorful, you can play with it, and you don't 'ave t' throw it away!" Due to his heated temperament, his accent that he inherited from his parents was coming full force.

"You get full pleasure from ripping paper—"

However, as much as Nikolai would continue on in his argument, two people laughing caught his attention. Ahem, excuse me. I mean two little kids who were enjoying each other's company without the other two boys interrupting. Like two hyenas going after a deer, the two boys raced over their in time to see Jack give Ariadne a rose in a flower pot.

"My sister made me do it," he muttered softly as he touched the petals gently. "She said something to do with being earthy, being safe to the environment, and all that. So… wouldyouliketobemyvalentine?"

Ariadne, being the expert on people talking fast—she was one of those people—she immediately understood what the brunette had told her.

"Sorry, Jack," she softly admonished as she stroked the beautiful red petals lovingly. "I'm already someone's valentine~!"

All three of the young lads' hearts dropped to the floor as they heard he distressing news.

"WHAT?"

Ariadne looked confused as she saw their over-dramatic expressions filled up their faces.

"I'm Mr. Pitch's valentine for the day! Also, I got treats for all of us and—"

"Crud. How did ya become Pitch's valentine?" Joey asked maliciously. So, he went through all this trouble… only to come out as a loser.

"Well…"

And the flashback sequence began.

* * *

Pitch sat on his comfy chair that reminded him of good ol' England. In this case, it was a chair that smelled of tea, looked frumpy yet regal at the same time, and was very stiff to the touch for other people. He was home alone, which was no surprise, and his cold was no better than yesterday evening. In other words, he was not going to babysit the brats today! He hacked up some vile phlegm before taking a sip of his tea. He definitely wasn't going to babysit tomorrow.

Now, outside of his house was his neighbors, the Anjanas, who were one his most trusted confidantes—albeit reluctantly on his part—were getting ready to depart on their way to the daycare and jobs when they decided to check up on him.

"Blimey, and I thought my parents were nosey," he muttered distastefully as he cowered in his black bathrobes.

One of his charges, Ariadne, smiled up at him as she gazed around his kitchen in awe. Even though she had been in his house many times, she always seemed to get a kick out of it.

"Can it Pitch before I sic my daughter on you," Mr. Anjanas smirked playfully.

"Oh no," Pitch groaned sarcastically. "Wouldn't want her to inspect my teeth to death."

"So, how are you doing?" Ariadne's mother fretted as she brewed tea for him. "Do you need someone to—"

"Angelica, I am fine, my job will be fine, and my tea is fine. There is nothing you can do that will make me feel happier than I already am." He rolled his eyes to show that he was in great health… not.

"But mommy!" Ariadne squealed. Pitch flinched at the pitch—no pun intended—that her voice miraculously cam to be. "What about Valentine's Day! He needs a valentine!"

"I celebrate Singles Awareness Day, thank you very much," Pitch grumbled as he turned towards the doorway. "Seeing that you have no business here, then you can all—"

"Mr. Pitch! Mr. Pitch! Be my valentine!" The fairy princess squealed happily as she held up a paper with a cheesy love poem on it…in a shape of a tooth. At least it was not decayed or anything.

Exasperated that he had to entertain guests when he wasn't feeling well, had to put up with Sandy's antics on the phone, and the fact that he was SINGLE… How could he refuse a little girl's wish?

Mr. Anjanas slit his throat with his finger as he stared the Brit down.

"Fine."

* * *

The boys stared in awe at her before looking down at their gifts for her.

"I don't suppose that you could, you know…" Jack stared crestfallen at the floor.

"Not my style, but er…" Joey desperately stared at his basket as if it was the most awesome thing in the world.

"Would you like to be our valentine too?" Nikolai was the only one to actually look dead straight into the girl's eyes.

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

Three—

"Of course!"

* * *

Sanderson sat on the floor looking bored. Valentine's Day, huh? Why can't dear Ariadne make him her valentine as well?

Well, it was one thing that made it quite clear that day; Sandy was forever alone.

* * *

The anjanas are fairies that are part human and bird or fish. They are described as peaceful and good-natured.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **Exitjodyrae** for being the first to review and guessing correctly half of what I was going to do. So, congrats~!

Oh, and about Jack Frost's parents; remember the original story, _Old School Christmas?_ Not all components of my daycare series are going to be cute fluff and whatnot. So far, we have Pitch's past, but what about the others? If you want to read more about these ideas stay tuned for March... of the Leprechauns.


End file.
